Tron Fandom shipweek Day 1 Reality
by RinzlerIsTron123
Summary: For Tron fandom ship week Tron ends up in the real world and how he adapts Tron/Sam Sam/Tron you no like don't read it


Tron Fandom Ship week Day 1

Theme: Reality

Pairing: Tron/Sam or Sam/Tron

Disclaimer I own nothing all rights to Disney and the beautiful minds who can up with Tron.

After the reintegration almost nothing survived within the Grid. The only program s that remained were the twisted creations of Clu. Sam wanted to go in and survey the damage before deciding whether to delete the Grid and start again or try to salvage his father's creation. If anything survived the reintegration then Sam and Quorra would save the remains to a new co outer that was more advanced than the one the Grid was created on.

It had been almost a month since Sam and Quorra had been on the Grid and defeated Clu. Quorra grudgingly operated the laser control for Sam to make sure he didn't end up trapped in his own creation. Quorra had no wish to return to the Grid and didn't want Sam to develop the same obsession as his father.

"Alright, you have eight hours, survey the damage, get out, don't wait till the last-minute to leave. Just come back safe alright." She reminded him

Since the defeat of Clu and the time spent together teaching Quorra about the real world the two had become inseperable, like brother and sister. Alan of course had been suspicious when Quorra had shown up out nowhere and seeming to be best friends with Sam. They had convinced Alan she was an old friend from Cal Tech who needed a place to stay. Alan remained skeptic but the fact Sam was into dudes probably helped reassure him. Quorra quickly rechecked Sam's coding before pressing the key that would send him to a digital world.

Sam arrived in the digital copy of his father's arcade, an rezzed up a light jet and began to fly a grid, no pun intended over the Grid. He landed after what had to have been a couple hours on the other side dismayed to see the state the Grid was in. He sat on the sand by the Sea of Simulation running his hands through his hair and staring at the familiar circuits on his grid suit ' How could everything have ended up like this' he mused thinking of the events that had led to the death of his father and fall of his ultimate creation. He was broken out of his morbid thoughts by the sight of a program , obviously male washing up on the shore .

Sam ran over and dragged the limp program from the toxic waters of the sea. Their circuits were flickering on and off. Sam quickly rolled them over and snatched their disc off their back. Not even bothering looking at the circuit design he went to work pulling the masses of orange coding from their code and replacing it with blue as he went. He watched and waited with baited breath as the program rebooted. He stared in amazement as their circuits began changing, spreading from the pin pricks of flight they once were and the suit changing to a light gray, while the car units changed to light blue and white. The lights forming a symbol Sam had been familiar with since childhood, it was Tron. The helmet began to derezz revealing pallid skin with a pixelated silver scar screatching from just under Tron's right eye to his throat, it also revealed a mop of chocolate brown hair. Tron's circuits continued to flicker getting faster and faster. Sam remembered Quorra telling how a kiss could act as an emergency energy transfer, and his father's tales of the old system and how he saved Yori by kissing her. Without hesitation he leaned down and kissed Tron. Tron's circuits glowed a bright white before returning to normal, and his in Sam's opinion what were breathtakingly silver eyes snapped open .

"Tron, you're alive" Sam replied breathlessly

"Son of Flynn , Clu is he alive, is Flynn?" Asked Tron as he began to survey his surroundings .

" No, my Dad and Clu reintegrated, they're both gone." Sam replied.

"Why did you save me Son of Flynn?" Tron asked looking rather guilty and blushing.

"Because you deserve a chance to live, Tron."

In an abrupt change of demeanor Tron stated in a completely business like manner.

"We must get you to the portal, Son of Flynn."

The two rezzed up light jets and flew towards the portal, as Sam prepared to step into the portal he saw Tron waiting just on the other side of the portal and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the beam of the portal, startling the security monitor.

"What are you doing?" Tron replied extremely startled.

"You're coming with me, this system is caving in on itself, I'm not going to leave you to die." Sam replied firmly

The laser fired again in the basement of Flynn's arcade , Sam and Tron began rematerialize into the basement , they both ended up in a tangled heap of limbs on the floor of the arcade. Quorra rushed down to the basement , her face a show of ultimate confusion.

"Sam, what is going on? User Bradley is here" she said urgently

Alan walked in behind Quorra "Sam, what the hell is going on here ?"

Sam who was still trying to get up and help Tron up at the same time looked up smiled like he was caught.

"Hey, Alan, long time no see. What's up ?"

"Sam, what is going on here, I want an honest answer.'

Sam ran his hand through his hair as he often did when nervous. "Remember when my dad called you going on about a digital frontier , or when you guys broke into the Encom system."

'Yeah, what does that have to do with anything ?"

"My dad was right, a digital frontier exists, within his computer , he used Lora's old laser to get in. That's where Quorra is from, she's dad's miracle programs that wrote themselves, isomorphic algorithms, isos . She's the last I so."

Sam explained , Alan replied "And suppose what you're saying is true, who's your friend' he said gesturing to Tron.

"This is Tron."

" As in the security program I wrote back in the eighties?"

"The very same."

Tron looked awestruck and horribly ashamed ." Alan-1 forgive men have failed my prime directive, to defend and fight for the the Users, it would be perfectly within reason to derezz me"

"Sam, what is he talking about?" Alan asked confused because it basically sounded as though the young man kneeling in front of him had just asked for death.

Sam face changed to one of pure determation. "Identify"

"Identity TRON-JA-30-20-70,"

"State your prime directive"

"To defend and fight for the Users."

"Tron, you didn't fail you saved my life, Quorra's life, and my father's life. The fact you were able to override the rectification is amazing.'

After exposing the whole thing to Alan they returned to Sam's apartment at the docks. It was rather amazing to teach Tron about the User world he now inhabited. Quorra wondered if she had been that bad at first. She did end up laughing at Tron's reaction to Marv. The monitor had picked the dog up by the collar and held it as far away as physically possible and simply stated' Sam, it's glitching' After managing to stop laughing and after getting Tron to release the dog. Sam had explained it was growling because it was unhappy . And Quorra had a hard time keeping a straight face after one night while Alan and Lora had joined them for dinner Tron had insisted he was derezzing , when in reality he was tired. Sam's reaction was to kiss the program on the mouth and told him to go to sleep. Lora almost had a heart attack the first time she met Tron seeing as he looked like a young Alan. All in all Tron was actually adapting to reality pretty well. It had taken Sam almost two hours to pry the grid suit off of Tron. Tron still had his circuit lines as did Quorra, they just looked like luminescent tatooes, although Tron would blush profusely if they were touched, and Sam turned it into a game of seeing how much he could make the program squirm. Quorra just laughed and insisted they were the cutest couple.

END OF LINE

reply review and favorite.


End file.
